


The Stranger

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: Reader is followed by a stranger to her hotel room, where a good time ensues.
Relationships: John Marston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Stranger

It was a clear night in St. Denis, the streets still shining from the day's rains. It was late spring and sudden rains were common--and also welcome, because they usually brought with them cooler air. That cool air felt good on my face as I walked down the nearly empty street toward the saloon.

I was visiting St. Denis for a couple of days with my husband. We had friends we wanted to visit, so we spent the day apart--him at his friend's, me at mine. We both cherished our freedom; I knew how possessive and controlling most husbands were and I was so thankful my husband wasn't that way. He knew I could take care of myself.

The walk back to our room above the saloon from my friends' house was not a short one, but the night was so nice I didn't want to spend it cooped up in a carriage. Besides, St. Denis had a policeman on every corner--I was hardly worried. 

I was about six blocks from the saloon when I realized there was a man behind me who had been there for some time. I snuck glances back at him a few times and he seemed leisurely, almost carefree. He didn't look like the sort to follow a woman or harm her; though I couldn't see his face because his gray, battered hat was pulled low, his clothing was decent, and fresh. I continued on my way, trying my best to not worry about him.

A few blocks from the saloon he was still behind me and a little closer, so I quickened my pace. To be sure he wasn't following me I ducked into an alley that ran behind the saloon and would put me out on the other side of it. I knew it was risky, because sometimes unsavory fellows would hang out back there, but like I said before, I could take care of myself. As I walked quickly through the darkened corridor I checked behind me and didn't see him. I came out of the alleyway and made a left, right into the saloon doors. I breathed a sigh of relief as I entered, nodding to the bartender, Tom, as I headed up the stairs.

I approached my door, fishing the key out of my clutch, when suddenly someone was behind me, pushing their whole body weight against me, pinning me against the door. I felt breathing on my neck.

"Is this your room, lady?" A raspy voice asked in my ear barely above a whisper, sending shivers down my spine. 

I swallowed and nodded.

"You in this room by yourself?" 

I shook my head. 

"Who else?" 

I swallowed again. "My husband."

"Is he in there right now?"

"I'm not sure, he went to see some friends."

"Well, open the door and let's have a look."

He backed up just enough for me to get the key in the knob. I twisted it, the door opened, and he grabbed my arms and slowly pushed me inside, closing the door behind him. 

He looked around the room. "Well, well, doesn't look like he's here, does it?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

He pushed me over to the wall, putting my back against it, his hands holding my wrists at my sides. I looked up--it was the man who'd been following me. How'd he get here before me? I looked into his steel gray eyes; eyes that looked like they'd seen some horrible things. Eyes that looked like they could emanate warmth or turn dark with hate. 

"What kind of idiot would let a woman like you wander the streets at night? Doesn't he know what kind of sickos there are out there?"

I set my chin defiantly. "He knows I can take care of myself. Regardless of who it is. I'm not afraid of anyone."

He chuckled. "I like your spunk, woman." He looked me up and down. "Damn, you are beautiful." He began nuzzling my neck, and I involuntarily whimpered. He lifted both of my arms over my head, held them both with one hand, and reached down with the other to pull my skirt up. 

As he ran a hand up my leg he felt something strange, then he smirked. "Ah hah. Thought you could maybe get one over on me, huh?" He pulled his hand out of my skirt to show what he'd found--a knife that I'd had in a hidden holster on my thigh. The light danced on the blade as he looked at it. 

"I did say I could take care of myself." I glared up at him. 

He looked at me and smiled. "That you did." He dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor. He ran his hand back up under my skirt. "Let's see what else you got up here, shall we?"

His hand travelled up my thigh then suddenly stopped, his eyes darkening, the edges of his lips curling into a smile. "Well, you are just full of surprises, aren't you? No drawers? You nasty thing." His fingers danced around my folds, and I whined. "Okay, woman, I wanna hear what kinda noises you make." He suddenly dipped two fingers into me, making me gasp and writhe on his hand. His mouth captured mine, kissing me hungrily, his tongue darting feverishly into my mouth. He moved down my neck, sucking and kissing while his hand worked on me.

Suddenly he pulled free and backed up, grabbing my arms and throwing me onto my back on the bed. He pointed at me. "Get outta those clothes now, woman." I did so, watching as he removed his. Then he grabbed me, flipping me over and pulling my hips up so I was on my elbows and knees. He ran his fingers through my folds, making me shudder. He got onto his knees on the bed, lined himself up, and inserted himself, grabbing my hips and pulling my ass flush against him. I gasped and moaned as I felt him stretch me out. He began thrusting, slowly at first, then picking up speed. He ran a hand down my back to my ass, then smacked it, then reached up and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling me up to kiss me. I moaned against his mouth, then he shoved me back down, letting go of my hair to smack my ass again. He thrusted harder, making me cry out, begging him to go deeper. 

He stopped suddenly, pulling out and laying down, pulling me on top of him. I straddled him, grabbed his cock and guided it in, then sat fully on him. I began riding him, my breasts bouncing, his hands roving my body, feeling and kneading. My climax was building, and I leaned back, bouncing harder and faster. He thrusted up into me as my orgasm hit, and I cried out. My walls clenched on him and he groaned. He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me up, then flipped me over onto my back, bending my legs up onto his shoulders and he drove into me, grunting from the effort. 

I felt a second orgasm rising up and hit me out of nowhere, and I forgot myself and cried, "John!" I dropped my legs and wrapped them around his hips, thrusting with him. His hips stuttered as he came, moaning and breathing my name. I stroked his hair from his face as he finished, then he pulled out and collapsed, his head on my chest. I laid there, gently running my fingers through his hair as our breathing normalized.

He said, "What will your husband think about this?"

I laughed. "Well, I get the feeling he enjoyed it."

"Oh yes. He definitely did. Sounds like you did, too, calling my name like that."

"Hey, you said mine, too!"

"I know, I'm just teasing." He sat up, looking at me, a twinkle in his eye. "This roleplaying thing was a good idea, babe. We need to do this more often."

I reached up and kissed him. "We definitely do."

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Cherilyn for that pic that inspired this. 😏


End file.
